1. Field
This invention relates to a composition and method for protecting carcasses, and more particularly, to a liquid coating for repelling insects and other pests from carcasses.
2. State of the Art
Animals such as deer, rabbits, bear, antelope, bison, elk, caribou, moose, bighorn sheep, and others are hunted for their meat, skin, rack, and head. Once the animal has been killed, it is typically gutted and bled, and the dressed meat or carcass is allowed to "cool." Ranchers also allow the carcasses of their livestock to "cool" or "age." Fishermen face the same problem with fish they have caught.
During this cooling process, the meat is susceptible to attack by "blowflies," flies, gnats, yellow jackets, cats, dogs, birds (e.g. "camp robbers") and other pests. These pests can eat substantial portions of the meat (e.g. cats), or can lay eggs on it (e.g. flies).
Various means for preventing such despoliation by pests have been devised. For example, the carcass can be placed in a cheesecloth sack. However, these sacks are generally ineffective, since the flies can still lay eggs through tears in the sack, and animals such as cats can rip through the sack and eat the meat. People have tried to wrap the carcass with sheets, but the carcass does not then cool properly.
Still other people have tried to sprinkle ground pepper onto the carcass to repel pests. This method is only partially effective since the pepper only adheres to moistened portions of the carcass. Furthermore, wind typically blows the pepper away during the cooling process.
It would be an improvement in the art to have an effective, inexpensive way of protecting carcasses during the cooling process.